


Little Noises

by flippyspoon



Series: Pour Some Sugar on Me [41]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon





	Little Noises

The thing about Billy (one of them anyway) is that he never shuts up. Steve is surprised to find that it’s one of the things he loves most about Billy. Billy is  _always_  either complaining, or telling a story, or talking trash, or flirting, or grumbling, or when he’s in a very good mood (which does happen increasingly the more he’s around Steve) just engaging Steve in conversations. Billy even babbles about nothing in particular; about basketball and Indiana weather and California weather and what cars are the coolest and whatever else happens to be on his mind.

Steve  _loves_  Billy’s goddamn motormouth. It takes him a while to figure out that it’s because his own house is so horribly quiet, his parents weapon of choice being a silence as cold and welcoming as a grave.

But Billy, he runs hot and he’s loud and his noise becomes more and more familiar til it’s all music to Steve’s ears even when Billy’s being obnoxious, he prefers it to that awful silence.

One weekend Steve’s parents take him to a Meet the Family type of business event. Whatever. Steve doesn’t pay attention. He can already feel his parents’ disappointment in him, even his dad’s Benz feels like a goddamn freezer. His parents barely speak except to tell him what to say. Steve sighs and nabs glasses of white wine and loosens his tie and misses Billy’s voice.

They leave the event early. Thank God. 

There’s no Camaro in his driveway but that doesn’t mean much, sometimes Billy parks far away and walks over so as not to attract attention.

Sure enough…

“Thank God!” Steve blurts out and shuts his door. There Billy is sitting up in Steve’s bed, reading a book, socked feet crossed at his ankles. There’s not even any music playing.  Billy grins and shuts the book and stretches.  


“Didn’t expect you yet,” he says.  


Steve throws off his jacket and tie and kicks off his shoes. “Left early.” He crawls up on the bed and plops down on top of Billy, resting his head on Billy’s chest. Even Billy’s heartbeat seems louder than a normal person.

“I missed you,” Steve mumbles.  


“Jesus, it was only a couple days.”  


“Missed you. Missed your voice. All your little noises.”  


“My little  _noises_?” Billy says warily.  


“Yeah, like you click your tongue and you snap your fingers and you’re always tapping…all your little noises. And you talk and talk.”  


“Whatever, Steve.”  


“Hey.” Steve props himself up on his elbow. “How come when I’ve been to your house you’ve always got the TV on and you’re blasting music and there’s like ten things going on and when you come over here you’re just like reading in the quiet like it’s a library?”  


Billy turns a little pink and winces. “I dunno. At home it’s like I gotta drown it out.”

“Drown what out?”  


“Everything,” Billy murmurs. Steve runs a hand through Billy’s hair, pushes it behind his ear to see his suddenly shy eyes. “But with you, it’s like… I don’t mind  _your_  quiet. It’s like…peaceful or something.”  


“It’s not cold?”  


Billy snorts and says, “Nobody could describe you as cold.”

“Huh.” Steve lays his head back down on Billy’s chest. “Guess we suit each other, huh?”  


“If you say so, babe. Oh holy shit, did I tell you the dumb shit thing Tommy did yesterday? Did you hear about this?”  


“No, tell me everything.” Steve smiles and closes his eyes and listens to Billy’s noise.”


End file.
